Drip Drop
by randomizer12332
Summary: Gray Fullbuster is taking a walk when he hears a little girl singing. What will happen when he follows. Does he find this Gracie the name his love last said before she died, who is Grace?


**this one is really creepy guys well some of it is soooo **

**Grey- good thing it's about me**

**Randomizer- It's not all about you grey Gracie is in it too  
**

**Grey- ****what I thought it was about me!**

**Lucy- computer lover much?**

**Grey- how rude**

**Lucy Randomizer does not own this story**

**Randomizer- sadly**

**( all songs are to the tune of 1 2 buckle my shoe 3 4 shut the door... so on so on)**

* * *

I never thought I would be walking to do what I was about to do. Its raining and it was starting to get on my nerves, usually I don't care but today I had a lot on my mind.

_"Drip Drop Mountains clock"_

As soon as I heard the voice I wanted to follow it to see who was singing it.

"_Drip Drip Drop and the Mountains clock"_

Looking back I'm glad I followed that voice. the last words my love had said were 'Find a little girl named Gracie" and so I did.

"_Drip Drop Mountains clock" _

Running around a corner I saw who was singing. there was a little girl in a baby blue almost lavender rain jacket with a black cap on that said 'Stanley Cup and with her hair pulled up in a ponytail. The girl had blonde hair and was looking down in the puddles she was splashing in. She had blue jeans with big brown boots on, way to big for her tiny feet. She was probably 11 or 12.

_"Drip Drip Drop and the Mountains Clock"_

"Hey little girl"

without looking up she said

"_Drip Drop"_

"Do you know a little girl named Gracie?"

stopping she looked up her eyes were a pale blue almost white. It looked like she was looking at a faraway place.

"Gracie?"

"yes, Gracie do you know where she is?" I said smirking

Her eyes suddenly getting big she shook her head and said her rhyme faster.

"dripdripdropandthemountainsclock"

she looked like she was hyperventilating. Grabbing her shoulders so she had to look at me I said.

"You can tell me whats wrong I'm a Fairy Tail wizard"

Her eyes getting bigger, she rubbed her neck and said faster.

"dripdripdropandthemountainsclock dripdripdropandthemountains-"

she stopped and smiled looked at me and motioned for me to follow her.

After almost losing her twice, we stopped at a building that looks like it use to be pretty it was about 5 stories high and had faded out drawings on the side from little kids. The sign next to the building said 'L**_ondons orphanage for little_ girls**'

'orphanage?" I mumbled

Walking in I think the little girl forgot about me so I wondered around. I heard the creepy little rhyme everywhere but in different words. One girl was dancing saying.

"Dance Prance for the Rance"

another one was painting and saying

"Splitter Splatter make it matter"

I was starting to think these girls had lost all spark they had in them none of them were focused on anything all like they just, had a vacant stare.

another girl was giving a toy dog medication saying

"Drink your medication for the celebration"

A different girl was spanking her dolly saying.

" If your bad you'll be sad"

walking faster down the hallway it started getting stuffer. coughing I saw a door at the end of the hallway with a girl standing there like a bodyguard. Before I got to the end of the hallway a little girl pulled me into a room and said scared.

"Do not go I say no" The little girl had dirty red hair and green eyes, she had a really big shirt on that went down to her knees, and I'm pretty sure that was all she had on.

"I have to, do you know a girl named Gracie?"

shaking her head she said.

"you are warned you'll be mourned"

looking at her confused she pushed me away as she said.

"Go away for you are Grey'

Then the door slammed and wouldn't open up again. "how?"

Ignoring the comment I kept on walking to the door at the end of the hallway. The door was a bright red and had a sign hanging on it.

'**Others**'

glancing at the girl who was keeping guard she said.

"Do not fret he will get a threat"

Opening the door and there was one girl in there. she had black hair and pale pink lips she was wearing a grey shirt that covering barely her underwear. She was crouched in between two grey beds and a window behind her everything was grey. not that I'm complaining my name is Grey so why would I? but still it was depressing. As I walked to the girl I asked.

"Gracie?"

Looking up as fast as she could her face excited, fell as soon as she saw me. but the thing I knew was different was her eyes they were focused on me they were not vacant. Her eyes were hazel and big.

"What is your name since you know mine?"

"My name is Grey Fullbuster I'm from a guild called Fairy Tail, how old are you?"

studying me she replied " I am 10"

"Why don't you say those creepy rhymes like the others?"

"I am the others"

"What?"

"Did you not see the sign on the door?"

"yes but I mean"

"Yes I know what you mean, you mean why do I not say 'there's a king he's all mean' I do not say that because of my parents and that is why I am an Other for the rest of my life"

"Who are your parents?"

"... do you wanna know why my name is Gracie?" before I could answer she said " Its a combination between my Mom and Dads name, Gra and cie but my mom spells my name different she spells it G-r-a-c-y but it was odd so people just changed it,"

then it hit me.

"my dad wasn't there when I was born he was on a mission for a year so my mom abandon me, she was afraid what he would say."

"me"

"oh so you got it explain?"

"I'm your dad I'm the Gra in your name and Lucy is the Cie, Lucy is your mom"

"yea that's it _dad" _ looking down when she said that I wondered why Luce didn't wanna come on the mission with me, now I know why. Looking up at the girl I saw her eyes Lucy's her nose Lucy's her height Lucy's the hair mine the stubbornness mine the magic...

"what magic do you do if you have any?" I asked

"Ice" mine.

putting my hand on her cheek I muttered " We need to get you out of here" how am I gonna tell her, her mom is dead?

" Okay where is mom?" did she read my mind?!

"um, Listen um,-"

"Shes dead isn't she?" she said like she was asking a normal everyday question

"yea I'm sorry"

" I don't care she didn't care about me so why should I care"

" She did care just- we need to get out of here"

" That wont happen King wont let us out"

"who is-" just as I was about to ask who he was. RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE

" HAHAHA I AM KING AND YOU WILL NOT BE TAKING ONE OF MY CHILDREN!" this 'King' was an overgrown woman who looks like she never showered in her life with her brown hair all tangled up and down to her shoulders with a tree in it.( yha a tree that's how big she was) Good thing the room was as big as it was other wise she would have killed the building.

Not wanting to fight we ran out the door I came in only to have it blocked with all the little creepy girls saying

" Take one of us take all of us"

" digit any other way out?" I asked hopefully she shook her head "UGH so we have to fight?" again a nod " do you know how to use your magic?" a shake great telling her how to Ice make lance , shield ,hammer and arrows she helped me fight.

* * *

After Grey taught me a few moves I helped him it felt funny calling him dad so I called him Grey instead. We were winning until King swatted at Grey and knocked him out. "GREY! ICE MAKE:LANCE" I was not used to fighting so I just kept on throwing stuff at him most of the time I wasn't even thinking my hands just acted like it was normal. looking around I thought of the way my best friend and I use to get out, until she turned into what ever they are. Grabbing Grey I pulled him over under one of the beds and moved the sewer vent cover over and slid down and pulled Grey down in with me. Once outside I could not pull him anymore trying my best I made a little sled and put him on it and drug him over to an old abandon building.

"Come on Grey wake up" I said shaking him was he breathing? YES HE WAS! "Come on Grey wake up I know you can, come on"

"mmmhmm Gracie?"  
"yea I'm here" I said bringing him closer

"She did love you and care for you"

"How do you know?" I said crying

"Because she said so before she died" he mumbled slowly going away

"I believe you Dad I do"

"I'm sorry" his eyes going vacant

"GREY DAD GREY DAD DADDY GREY" I screamed all night long till my voice went sore. The next morning I went to look for a guild called Fairy Tail.

* * *

**randomizer- I really hate myself for writing this **

**Grey- I DIED AND I HAD I DAUGHTER?!**

**Lucy- I HAD A DAUGHTER WITH GREY?!**

***Lucy and Grey fighting with Randomizer**

**Natsu well I guess since my name wasn't in this story I can say something. comments please Randomizer really loves you and wants you to comment **

* * *

** I Really thought of this while feeding my horses... yes that is how I work.  
**

**COMMENT PLEASE! **

**Gracie is my character so not Fairy Tails.**


End file.
